Germinación
by Lauchyar
Summary: Nunca pudo comprender a aquellas personas que decían dar todo por otro. Jamás lo supo hasta que lo conoció y por Merlín juraba que ella daría todo por él. Este fic resultó ganador del Reto del día de las Madres del Foro EEQCR. El Fanart es de loucolobolupin.


_Disclaimer todo lo que no reconozcan de los libros de J.K Rowling es creación mía. El siguiente fic participa Reto "Día de las Madres" del __**Foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) **_

_Gracias Karii por el beteo, esta obviamente dedicado a mi hijo..._

* * *

**Germinación**

_Fue tan efímera la despedida, que jamás pudo saber que era definitiva._

Nunca pudo comprender a aquellas personas que decían dar todo por otro. Jamás lo supo hasta que lo conoció y por Merlín juraba que ella daría todo por él. Ahora su mundo estaba completo, y jamás se acabaría, porque tenía a un ser maravilloso esperando su vuelta.

El mundo mágico era un caos, pero Nymphadora Tonks, tenía paz interior, en aquellos días tormentosos, ella, irradiaba luz. Una tarde, volviendo del ministerio, supo el porqué de aquella gloria. Estaba sola y no sabía a quién decírselo primero… tenía un nuevo amor y pronto se concretaría el encuentro… Quizás estaba loca pero esa persona a quien aún no conocía, a quién no había visto nunca, era el amor de su vida… Después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su llegada sería lo mejor que les sucedía en años… un momento de calma, un minuto de paz, por fin en su vida.

Cada día se perdía en su ensoñación, imaginando escenas de ternura, cariño y amor puro, el sentimiento más sincero y genuino que una mujer podía ostentar: sí, ella estaba embarazada, y era el estado más hermoso en que se había sentido.

Ahora sí, llegaba a comprender a Lily y a James, a Alice y Frank Longbottom, y a muchos otros que dieron todo, por el hecho de defender la vida y el futuro de sus hijos.

* * *

Ya siendo una semillita tan pequeña, lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba porque sabía que era un varón, no pregunten cómo, pero ella lo sabía… instinto de madre, podríamos llamarlo. Por ello, ya sabía que sus nombres serían Ted como su abuelo y Remus como su padre.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos pensar un nombre para niña? –preguntaba su esposo

No, ella lo sabía, sentía que _él_ crecía en su interior…

Aquel día de abril cuando comenzó a sentir un gran movimiento en su interior, más de lo cotidiano, supo que el pequeño Lupin llegaría a sus vidas. Remus envió una lechuza para avisarles a los Weasley, y en especial a Molly, quien la ayudaría a parir. Por la red flu, una cabellera rojiza y una silueta regordeta hizo su aparición.

–Molly, está con muchos dolores y no sé qué hacer –se lamentaba el futuro padre–.

–Déjame todo a mí, yo la ayudaré –la mujer lo hizo salir de la habitación, se arremangó la camisa y comenzó su labor de matrona. Tras varias horas de trabajo, por fin Tonks pudo ver su pequeño bebé. Su diminuto mago, trataba de abrir los ojos y distinguir a aquella primera persona que vería y de la cual se enamoraría para el resto de su vida, su madre. Fue amor a primera vista, él poseía una magia increíble… con sólo mirarla ella sucumbía de amor.

–Sólo aquellas mujeres que son madres de varones, saben lo que es encontrar al amor de su vida –aseveró Molly interrumpiendo aquella escena de ternura– yo lo sé bien, tengo seis príncipes azules –ambas rieron, sabían exactamente que se sentía–.

* * *

Un mes después en aquella torre en medio de la noche y los ataques continuos que chocaban contra la ya debilitada defensa invisible del Colegio Hogwarts, se había dado cuenta que con su esposo al lado todo era posible. Debían luchar codo a codo, varita a varita, para darle un mundo mejor a su hijo, él no podía crecer en un lugar donde la maldad de Voldemort y los mortífagos dominen sus vidas, y seguramente lo deberían hacer escondidos y entre las sombras permanentemente.

– ¿Con quién dejaste a Teddy? –La había interrogado Remus, él sabía que ella estaría a su lado, luchando por un mejor bienestar para su hijo–.

– Está con mi madre, y dormirá hasta el amanecer. Ahora tú me necesitas a tu lado.

Minutos más tarde de aquel encuentro, siempre espalda con espalda, esquivaban rayos y hechizos de los oscuros mortífagos, hasta que uno hizo ceder el suelo en donde pisaban y Remus no pudo sostenerse y cayó. Tonks, aún tomada de un hierro que asomaba de los restos de piso, invocó un hechizo que la hizo levitar por sobre las cabezas de los enemigos y desde su altura los pudo inmovilizar.

Remus golpeado y con algo de sangre en la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y con sus ojos redondos tristemente buscó la mirada de su esposa. Sabía que esa era una señal, desde aquel momento cada uno por su lado, lucharía para terminar con el caos y la maldad en que el mundo mágico estaba inmerso. Tonks, lo sintió también y sin emitir sonido, sólo con mover sus labios, le había dicho un tímido _te amo, _como despedida.

* * *

Nymphadora ahora se encontraba frente a frente con Bellatrix Black, ya había esquivado varios de sus hechizos, había salvado a algunos pequeños de sus maldades, pero ¿cómo se salvaría ella?

– Pero si es mi sobrina, traidora como su madre –Bella danzaba a su alrededor mientras Tonks había sido alcanzada por uno de sus rayos– Débil e inútil como Andrómeda, fiel seguidora de impuros, detestables muggles y hombres lobos.

– ¡Termina con todo este palabrerío Bellatrix! –Había podido alcanzar su varita y se había erguido en su lugar– _¡Everte Statum!_ –su contrincante fue empujada hacia atrás por un rayo amarillo que la hizo chocar contra uno de los restos de pared que se hallaba en el lugar–.

– ¡Pero qué envalentonada que está la madre del cachorro de lobo! –Se había levantado y con sus manos se quitaba el polvo de su vestido negro, ahora gris– Te falta mucho para igualarme… _¡Desmaius!_ –Tonks esquivaba el último hechizo– ¿Dónde dejaste a tu lobezno? Debe ser un lindo cachorro –cuando levantaba nuevamente su varita para darle otro toque a su cruce con la joven, su arma salió volando por los aires–.

– ¡_Expelliarmus! _–Gritaba desde el otro extremo Tonks, apuntando aún hacia Bellatrix– Nunca hables así de mi hijo, tú eres una bruja seca, marchita por el odio y la maldad, y jamás podrás comprender lo que es tener un hijo– la mortífiga se reía sádicamente y grotescamente, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su sobrina, la veía débil y con su mano hábil temblorosa–.

– ¡Eres una niña idiota, Nymphadora! –miraba hacia el trozo de cielo que asomaba entre el agujero roto del techo– Esta noche habrá luna llena, quizás llegues a tiempo para darle su poción matalobos a tu cachorro y a Lupin –Dirigiendo su mano hacia donde había quedado apartada su varita– ¡_Accio! _No puedes cierto… –dijo con ironía– tu esposo murió en manos de Dolohov, lo siento cariño – la joven maga, sintió un dolor en el pecho por la noticia recibida, sólo le quedaba su pequeño Teddy– Y en breve sobrina, podrás acompañarlo ¡_Avada Kedavra! _

Un rayo blanco y potente salió de la varita de Bella y le dio de lleno en el plexo, y pronto un halo claro la cubrió y la hizo desaparecer de la escena.

* * *

En la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, el pequeño Teddy se despertaba llorando desconsoladamente, siendo aún temprano para tomar su leche, su abuela supo lo peor. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo acercó a su pecho y lo calmó con una canción de cuna, el bebé empezaba a ceder.

–_Este nene lindo no quiere dormir, pronto entre sueños alguien lo querrá, para acompañarlo hacia el manantial… _–A la brevedad, la señora Tonks, lo acostaba y se retiraba de la habitación, mirando hacia atrás antes de cerrar la puerta, vio una escena maravillosa: las apariciones de su hija y de Remus mecían tranquilamente la cuna. Supo en ese instante que ellos, pese a no estar físicamente a su lado, lo acompañarían siempre–.

_Habían logrado un mundo mejor para el pequeño y eso estaba por sobre sus vidas_

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as!_

_Bien hasta aquí mi historia… dedicada a esas mujeres que darían hasta la vida por sus hijos, yo jamás pude comprender a aquellas que en plena lucha, dejaban todo por ir a pelear, diciendo que era para darle un mundo mejor a sus hijos, hoy lo sé… yo soy una de ellas y daría todo por mi hijo_

¿_Qué les pareció? gracias por leerme ¿Algún review? ¿Te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido…todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
